A typical method is known of causing flow of a sweep gas into a permeate-side space in a configuration in which a feed gas that contains two or more gases is supplied to a feed-side space of a gas separation membrane and a predetermined gas contained in the feed gas is subjected to permeation in the permeate-side space (for example reference is made to Cited References 1 and 2).